Tiffany Dexter
)]] Name: Tiffany Dexter Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Writing in a Diary, Academics, Student Council, Feminism, Year-Book Staff, School Paper, Other Extracurricular Activities. Appearance: Tiffany Dexter is 5’7” tall and weighs 134 pounds, with white skin. Her hair is auburn in color and like most girls is long in length. She keeps her hair tidy, brushing it neatly down everyday. She has an aquiline nose and average size, medium length lips. Her eyes are a naturally amber shade, that appear in a way as if she’s looking down on or staring daggers to another person. She normally wears make-up everyday, but only lightly. Her body leans on the thinner side, due to eating healthy. She is often called “Top Heavy” by her classmates, due to her proportionately large chest, compared to the rest of her thin teenage figure. For clothing, Tiffany dresses very conservatively and reserved, especially at or around school, but likes wearing casual clothing. For example, on SOTF-TV “Casting Day” she wore a dark blue cardigan sweater for women, over a more casual, dark grey, V-neck camisole shirt with white velvet trim and stitching, across the stomach area. She also wore black pants, with tan skimmers for her feet. Biography: Tiffany Dexter was born the oldest of two siblings, from parents Michael (A struggling out of work actor) and Jane Dexter (A Local Cafe Owner). Her younger brother, one year her junior, is named James Dexter. They are a lower middle class family, living in a slightly better, but still relatively economically disadvantaged neighborhood near Detroit Central. At home, Tiffany would watch over and even take care of her little brother, trying to act like a mom. She tended to be pretty bossy to James. It wasn’t for any particular reason, except she liked to play and have control over him, like one of her dolls, in her doll house. Outside of home however, she was very protective of him and would verbally defend him if anyone at school wanted to pick on him. Tiffany’s mom Jane is basically the only source of income and support for the family. She owns and runs “Renaissance Café” a family owned Sandwich Shop and Café. The cafe is well maintained, but most of the family money is put into sustaining it. Tiffany’s father Michael, is essentially jobless; an out of work actor in a once promising, now dying entertainment industry. Michael kept hope alive, with others, always trying to find work of any kind, within his field of training, waiting for the day he’s find work again in the industry. Inside, however Michael had given up, growing increasingly lackadaisical, and accepting with the realities. He became jaded, seeing his life and dream as a child wasted, simply staying at home most of the time, but occasionally working in the family owned café. Along with her brother, Tiffany was pushed by her father to strive to do the absolute best in school, and become successful, no matter what, living a life he failed to get himself. Tiffany’s childhood was a fairly normal one, going to public school in Detroit, and enjoying school. With her father’s pressure she became competitive to be the best in class, always working hard. She wasn’t typically the smartest, but she was a hard worker in school, always participating and doing her homework, some would call her a teacher’s pet, in elementary school. She had the tendency to sit in front of class and raise her hand all the time. She made a fair amount of friends in Elementary school, like most non-shy little kids do. In Middle School, Tiffany dressed casually like other adolescent girls would. She continued working hard, and joining extracurricular activities. It was also at this time, where Tiffany received herself, a diary as a Christmas gift; one she would use till this very day, about important events, or to vent her frustrations. For High School, Tiffany Dexter had no choice, but to get enrolled to Detroit Central High School, due to it being the only High School in the district, and the only one her family could afford her going to. High School was very different for Tiffany then all schools of the past. In Detroit Central, instead of praise from teachers and other students for being academically oriented, she was instead isolated by most of the student body for being a “suck up.” People just didn’t care if she was good in class or not. The students at Detroit Central were trouble makers and thugs with no ambition, and anyone who wasn’t like that, were typically teased and made fun of. Tiffany grew to be very sarcastic, mean and bitchy to others who’d try to talk down on or ridicule her. She’d snap back at the morons, saying how at least she’d graduate and be someone someday. She learned to turn around the other students condescending attitudes, with herself becoming snobby, judgmental, and looking down on all those who she thought of as trashy kids with no life or ambition. As she grew more contemptuous in her personality, Tiffany also grew physically. Her body stayed thin as it always was, with the addition of growing taller, like others, except it seemed like her chest area outgrew the rest of her thin frame. She was harassed by boys in school, for being "top heavy." Many perverts at school would often gawk at her, or sexually harass her for sexual favors. She grew to become very feministic in attitude, despising the ways guys thought of her as a mere sexual object rather than a “strong woman.“ She was also upset at the sexist attitudes of the “chauvinistic pigs” at her school, making fun of females, and girls just following to stereotypes and whoring themselves out as sluts to the boys. As a result of this, Tiffany started to dress very conservatively, often covering her breast area with a sweater, from the view of her obnoxious classmates. Tiffany also, as soon as she could work, started her job at her family’s “Renaissance Café” for money of her own. Ambitious as always, Tiffany ignored most of her classmates, choosing to focus on her academics, and only befriending, “normal and sane” people, rather than the “Neanderthals” and “wannabe gangsters” who make up the majority of the school. To do so, she looked for people who had some hope and ambition for their lives as well as had plans on graduating. She’d join extracurricular activities to meet people like that. She joined the yearbook staff, and the largely ignored school newspaper, staff. Tiffany also ran for Student Council, essentially unopposed and won by default, due to the lack of any kind of interest for it. The Student Council made up of only 4-5 people, including Tiffany. She was interested, in somehow, someway, making her rundown, poor school, a better place. Tiffany also joined several other extra-curricular activities and clubs to get a better transcript record for college acceptance later. Through these activities, she befriended the minority of the kids from her school, who actually cared about doing something with their lives. Tiffany also joined Detroit Central’s Softball team. She joined just to have a sport under her name and was often benched, due to being one of the poorer players. Due to the school having a great sports program, the one thing the school seemed to be good at, she still technically won every game. As soon as her brother, James entered the school as a Freshmen, Tiffany helped him tremendously, into adjusting to the place, from her own experiences. James was like Tiffany and did similarly well in school, but had more interest in sports. He even joined the football and baseball teams and was seemingly set to have a great high school life. However, word got to Tiffany about the bullying James was receiving from their classmates. He was bullied due to being a “good little white boy” despite being 5’10” tall. Tiffany was furious, and became even more hostile to the students like that, which she considered scum of the earth. Even more furious was when she discovered James crying at home. Being protective of her younger brother, despite him being a guy and bigger, she demanded what happened to him. James was embarrassed to say, but with obedience towards his sister, he told her what happened. He was ruthlessly hazed by the football team, after practice one day in the locker room. They held him down, and sexually harassed him, in what they found to be a funny joke. James begged Tiffany not to tell anyone, due to the embarrassment and possible repercussions of it, should anyone find out, especially their mom and dad. Reluctantly Tiffany agreed not to tell anyone about it. The news infuriated Tiffany causing her to be more aware of how sick and deranged her classmates could be. She used her money earned from work, to self enroll into a judo and karate training class, knowing how dangerous the district in and around school was. The high crime-rate around the area was an obvious factor. Tiffany enrolled herself into the two classes, solely for self-defense reasons. She needed a way to protect herself and her brother from harm. Currently a Junior, at 17 years old, Tiffany is continuing on her academics, waiting so much for the day she could leave the awful school behind, but at the same time worrying for her brother’s well-being in Detroit Central High School. She hoped to have a job, perhaps in law, politics, journalism, or a business industry somehow, to earn herself a better life, for herself and her family; one with a lot of money to get her family out of the cesspool they lived in, and for her to raise her own family somewhere better. On her spare time she watches some TV, mostly old stand up comedian bits, for a few laughs; one of the few things that makes her happy. But TV seemed to be dominated by one show in particular. SOTF-TV, was a show that Tiffany heard about from numerous people talking about it. She hated the premise, feeling a little annoyed that a show like that got so successful, possibly due to a dumb'd down populace with short attention spans. She resisted watching the show, but it was basically everywhere. She caught an episode once. It was just bloodshed and carnage; pointless violence. Yet, it was oddly mesmerizing. She still hated it though and barely watched, due to the shock factor of something so unethical. Though she always wondered what it would be like to be involved in a show like that. The show was a success after all. Maybe working as an Executive in the entertainment industry, wasn’t out of the question, after all. Advantages: Tiffany’s assertive personality, her position as a leader in student council, a head editor in yearbook and school newspaper, while also being a protective sister, shows that she has very good leadership ability. She’s highly ambitious, and will do whatever it takes it get her way. Tiffany is training in judo and karate solely for self-defense, so she has some leverage to physically protect herself or fight. Disadvantages: Tiffany’s very strong personality, is very off putting to most people. She can be very aggressive and bitchy to people she doesn’t like, and snobby or judgmental to people that she doesn’t know or trust, based on first impressions, especially to most guys and weak girls. Not very many people may like her and that snobby personality can prove troublesome in making allies, when she’s picky about it. That personality also makes her paranoid and not very trusting of others. Her bossiness may also grate on others. Designated Number: Team Orange no. 4 --- Designated Weapon: Colt Anaconda .45 Magnum Conclusion: Martial arts skills, a bossy demeanor, and a gun. What more could you ask for in a contestant? Oh, she's not bad looking, either. Mentor's Comment: This one will spell trouble. I just hope she can recognize that not attempting to seize leadership is in her best interests. Maybe she'll give the gun to Mr. Tam, since it sounds like she doesn't need it. The above biography is as written by Cake. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Karen Ruiz 'Collected Weapons: '''Colt Anaconda .45 Magnum (Assigned Weapon) '''Allies: 'Vincent Sullivan 'Enemies: 'Marvia Jones, Harold Finston Smythe, Karen Ruiz '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "You bitch! You RUINED my good clothes! That sweater was EXPENSIVE! Worth more than your TWO DOLLAR ASS! That's for sure!" ''- While being shot at by Marvia Jones and Harold Finston Smythe. ''"In short: Organize the group and weaponize our Orange team to work together as one cohesive unit. Together, we can become an even bigger threat, than on our own, to anyone who gets in the way. We'll be like... An army. An army, that will steamroll over the entire island. Any questions?" - Tiffany tells her plan to Vincent Sullivan. Other/Trivia *Tiffany Dexter is partially based off of a real life, high school friend, of her handler. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Tiffany, in chronological order. Pregame: *Renaissance Café *Study Hard *Serration SOTF-TV Season 65: *The Dark Prince *Give a Finger... *Finders Keepers *Chain of Sorrow Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tiffany. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters